A Forbidden Love
by Spottedshade
Summary: Do you believe in love at first sight? I didn't, now I do. And I'm willing to tell you my story. Shattered dreams, lost hopes, and a forbidden love. Sppttedberry tries her best to make the right choice, she's just going to have kits and fall for a tom right? Or is there something more to her story then just forbidden love?
1. Chapter 1

**A Forbidden Love**

**Summary: Do you believe in love at first sight? I didn't, now I do. And I am willing to tell you my story. Follow a calico she-cat as she learns what real love is.**

**Author's Note: I don't know was that a good summary? Probably not. BTW, this is my first fanfic, i don't why i put that. Meh. Okay now on with the story. Oh, and I don't own Warriors, only my kitties.**

**ALLEGIANCES**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader **Honeystar- golden tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

**Deputy**- Adderstrike- brown tom w/ blue eyes

**Warriors**

Icefang-white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Frostwillow- silver tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

Heatherstorm- chestnut colored she-cat w/ amber eyes

Dawnpoppy- orange she-cat w/ green eyes

Smallbird- gray she-cat w/ blue eyes

Blumbletail- brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Ashclaw- gray tabby tom w/ green eyes

Owlfur- yellow and brown tom w/ green eyes

Hawktalon- dark brown tabby tom w/ blue eyes

Eaglewing- tortoiseshell she-cat w/ blue eyes

Falconflight- golden tabby tom w/ green eyes

Emberfire- amberish tabby tom w/ fiery amber eyes

Deerstalk- light brown speckled she-cat w/ green eyes

Russetwind- russet she-cat w/ blue eyes

Stormstream- stormy tabby she-cat w/ bright blue eyes

Featherfoot- white she-cat w/ amber eyes

Thrushpelt- gray tabby tom w/ blue eyes

Bluepond- blue gray tom w/ green eyes

Cloudsky- white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Spottedberry- white tortoiseshell w/ green eyes

**Apprentices**

Rainpaw-light gray speckled she-cat w/ blue eyes

Graypaw- darker gray tabby tom w/ blue eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Quailfeather- white tortoiseshell she-cat w/ kind amber eyes

Nursery

Mapleleaf-orange she-cat w/ green eyes

Poppykit- yellow and white she-kit w/ amber eyes

Lightningkit- orange tabby tom w/ green eyes

Amberflame- golden she-cat w/ blue eyes (expecting)

Hollykit- creamy she-kit w/ green eyes

Petalkit- small golden brown tabby she-kit w/ blue eyes

Acornkit- reddish brown tom w/ amber eyes

Nutkit- lighter brown tabby tom w/ blue eyes

**Elders**

Sagepelt- speckled cream she-cat w/ green eyes

Rockfur- old matted tom w/ blue eyes

**Chapter 1**

As I padded in the camp with two mice in my jaws, Cloudsky exploded through the brambles in the Warriors den, "Spottedberry!"

Cloudsky's mew rang across the camp clearing.

_Never gonna have a surprise entrance as long as she's my best friend_, thought Spottedberry.

After placing my prey on the fresh-kill pile I padded toward the area where Cloudsky was waiting while I was putting the prey away. "Okay, what is it this time?" I asked.

"Well, I think Emberfire and I are mates!", quietly announced Cloudsky.

"Great," I meowed trying to be enthusiastic as I tore off a piece of thrush we were sharing.

"We might even have kits!" , meowed Cloudsky excitedly.

"KITS?" I quietly hissed almost choking on the thrush at the thought.

"Yeah, kits.", repeated Cloudsky.

"Cloudsky, it's only been around a moon or two since our warrior ceremony. Why think about mates now? " I meowed trying to change Cloudsky's mind.

"I don't know," sighed Cloudsky "I can't help feeling love."

As I tore off another mouthful of prey, "I have to go now." I quickly meowed.

_Love? Love just distracts you from warrior duties_, I thought bitterly. I suddenly realized I was exhausted, and padded to the Warriors den to have a nap. When I collapsed in the soft nest sleep clouded my senses quickly.

...

When I woke up the Clan seemed to be sharing tongues and prey. When I padded out of the den I sat down with Eaglewing. The ground underpaw was harder than Cloudsky's and her usual spot, but she was there with Emberfire. So I tried to get comfortable with the tortoiseshell she-cat.

"You know my brother, Falconflight really likes you.", casually meowed Eaglewing.

"Hm," I repiled as I bit in the soft flesh of the vole.

"Sorry, he just really does like you. Give him a shot, he can be an annoying fur-ball but he's a decent tom.", apoligized Eaglewing.

I felt a pang of sympathy for the tortoiseshell she-cat, "Okay I'll think about it." I meowed reluctantly.

Eaglewing sighed relief. As we shared the rest of the vole, and shared some Clan gossip.

"I heard Icefang and Bumbletail are a thing."

"Really?"

"Icefang seems...old."

Both of the she-cats giggled.

...

After a tiresome day, I padded to the Warriors den, a shelter between two oak trees with bramble intertwined through the small shelter. As she entered shady den she saw Dawnpoppy having a quick nap, her slim orange body rising and falling with her breath. Dawnpoppy was my littermate, then memories came flooding back to me.

*Flashback*

Water and waves crashing into her skinny kit frame, she saw a thin orange kit next to her bobbing up and down coughing water up too. And a gray figure crashing and tumbling onto shore with blood gushing out of a wound on his belly and hitting jagged rocks.

*Flashback Ends*

The harsh memormy still hit her hard, I always felt a pang of sorrow. She and Dawnpoppy were lucky, a slender golden she-cat, Goldenrose, and a white she-cat, Icefang, rescued us from the gorge. Luckily, Icefang was still alive but Goldenrose died of greencough when I was an apprentice. I remembered her last words.

*Flashback*

Rockfur, Goldenrose's mate, was warily padded toward me. "Spottedpaw, Goldenrose has greencough, Quailfeather had just found out and it might be too late." meowed Rockfur as if he couldn't believe it ethier.

My mind was pounding with thoughts and memories of Goldenrose. She's like a mother to me, she, she, she just CAN'T die, she can't, I thought as I rushed past Rockfur. I headed toward the cave with ferns blocking it's enterance, I headed toward the medicine cat den. As I emergered into the herb-scented den, I spotted Goldenrose's gold fur and her weak shimmery green eyes. "No! Goldenrose!", I wailed as tears welled up in my eyes.

A few moments later Dawnpaw arrived, and collasped next to Goldenrose right beside me. Quailfeather was there too, she was giving Goldenrose herbs and water. But slowly Goldenrose's life ebbed away from her, "Dawnpaw and Spottedpaw," meowed Goldenrose fondly "My little kits, I never had kits."

The last senctence made Goldenrose shed a few tears, She's thinking of how she'll never have kits with Rockfur now, thought Spottedpaw miserably.

"Dawnpaw, never stop fighting, never give up. Spottedpaw, always follow your heart, follow love." choked Goldenrose.

She knew Goldenrose only had a few moments left. Goldenrose choked and gasped for air serval times. The death was so slow and painful, it hurt to even watch her. Then, she stopped gasping and choking her body lay still. She was motionless and cold. "No! Goldenrose! Please!" screamed Dawnpaw. "Please." Dawnpaw meowed more weakly this time.

Spottedpaw refused to let emotions show, she would stay strong. Goldenrose had no wounds she seemed as if she was peacefully sleeping. But she would never wake up. "Goldenrose, come back, we need you." wailed Spottedpaw giving in.

She would never curl up beside Goldenrose and listen to her stories about Firestar or Leafpool again. She would never hide her nose in her soft golden fur when she was scared again. She would never be able to snuggle closer to her when she was cold again. Goldenrose would never see her become a warrior. A wave of misery and sorrow flooded over her drowning her in the painful emotions.

*Flashback Ends*

The memory never lossened it's grip of misery. But her words still rang in her mind, "Follow your heart, follow love."

**Author's Note: How was that? Was it okay? I hope so! Thank you for reading. And please review! I will hopefully update in a day or two. Now I will do a quick GUESS THAT CAT. Reveiw yor answers, please.**

**GUESS THAT CAT:**

**I am a tawny she-cat that everybody doubted. Who am I?**

**Was that too easy, I hope not. Anyway, until next time! And again, thank you so much for reading my first chapter! It means a lot to me! =3**

**Edit (FROM DA FUTURE!): Hiya it's me, but FROM DA FURTURE! Yah, I had to redo this chappie because there were 1,000,000,000,003 typos! So I really like the chappies following chapter 7! I hope you continue to read, and please review if you liked this!**

**=3 (WARNING: You will see A LOT of that face in the future! XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi again! More chapters, yay! And special thanks to Emberclaw, brightfern, cloudsky, amberleaf4273, and princessanastasiarmanov464 for reviewing and making my day with amazing comments! And also, I'm so, so, so sorry for all of the typos last chapter! I will update more it make it up...sorry. And now hopefully gonna make it up with this chapter...**

**Edit(FROM DA FUTURE): Yah, future, gotta fix it...blah, blah, blah**

Spottedberry sprang out of her nest, she felt like today would be great, somehow. She padded past Rainpaw and her mentor Hawktalon, she nodded her greetings. Honeystar's meow rang across the camp clearing, most of the cats were already there. _What's happening?, _I thought curiously.

"Cats, of my Clan, ThunderClan. I have called you today for a special reason, last night we disscussed a issue. WindClan has been stealing prey!" annouced Honeystar, as gasps rippled across the clearing, "We must act now! Our battle will be in the next three sunrises! And to accompany battle," continued Honeystar as her mew softed "I have decided on making appretices today!"

Poppykit and Lightningkit exchanged glances, _Oh, so this is what it's about_, I thought silently to myself. "Deerstalk and Adderstrike step forward, you too Poppykit and Lightningkit.", the kits bounced toward Honeystar escaping Mapleleaf and Owlfur trying to groom them properly.

Honeystar faced Poppykit, "From this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Poppypaw. Your mentor will be Adderstrike. Adderstrike, you have recived great training from Sagepelt, please pass theese skills down to Poppypaw." then Honeystar turned to Lightningkit, "From this day forward until you earn your warrior name, you shall be known as Lightningpaw. Your mentor will be Deerstalk. Deerstalk, although you are young you have been given excellent training from Heatherstorm, please pass down theese skills to Lightningpaw." finished Honeystar.

Poppypaw was standing beside Adderstrike with her tiny chest puffed out. And Lightningpaw was padding toward Deerstalk to touch noses with the speckled she-cat. The Clan roared and cheered, "Lightningpaw, Poppypaw, Lightningpaw, Poppypaw!"

After that a shy voice, spoke up from the crowd, "Yes, Dawnpoppy," prompted Honeystar.

"Well, I'm expecting kits with Emberfire!" annouced Dawnpoppy proudly.

_Oh no, Cloudsky_, I thought as I glanced toward the white she-cat.

...

Cloudsky was retreating into the forest, I raced after her. I knew where she was headed, she was going to their favorite spot in the forest. It was the dappled shade underneath a slim pine tree, they played there as kits, trained there as apprentices, and sat there as warriors. When I finally caught up with Cloudsky, I saw her siting staring into the river and quietly crying. As I quietly padded toward her I meowed, "Cloudsky?"

When she turned around her bright blue eyes were clouded with tears, I gently sat next the her and stroked her with my tail trying to comfort her. "Cloudsky, it's okay. You'll find somecat else. Emberfire is mouse-brained if he didn't want to be your mate." I soothed.

I wasn't sure if I was helping, I mean I never loved anyone. "I know, Spottedberry. But he, he-looked like he cared for me. Then, the next day- his mate annouces he's having kits with her. I, I- thought I would be doing that." confessed Cloudsky as she broke into tears again.

"Shh, it's okay, it's okay." I tried to shoothe. I somehow managed to convice Cloudsky to come with me back to camp and rest inside the Warriors den, she settled in the place we both liked best, toward the back where there was a nice gap where they could gaze at the stars. But when it rained, ethier Russetwind or Dawnpoppy would invite them to their nests. They slept near the inner part of the den. I hope CLoudsky would be okay, she really seemed to like Emberfire. Cloudsky was aleady asleep, she would take a quick nap until someone woke her for patrol...and maybe them she would understand love.

**Author's Note: Yeah, I don't know if I like this chapter, it's really short but I'm tired. And I need kit names, if you have any. (For Dawnpoppy and Emberfire's kits) Well, thanks for reading and wish me luck as I try to get grumpy Sagepelt to do the disclaimer. (Bold is me, Bold Italics is her)**

**"Sagepelt?"**

_**"What do you want?"**_

**"Can you do the disclaimer?"**

_**"Disclaimer what now?"**_

**"All you have to do is say Spottedshade doesn't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does."**

_**"Ahhh, no."**_

**"I'll give you a plump mouse next chapter..."**

_**"And make Rainpaw get ticks out of my pelt."**_

**"Hm, fine."**

_**"Spottedsomething, doesn't own prey, you eat it."**_

**"SAGEPELT!"**

_**"Fine. Spottedshade does not own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. There."**_

**Okay, that was werid but hope you enjoyed! And thank you for reading it means a lot! =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Yay! A lot of you liked this, so here you go! And thanks to you guys who reviewed! I hope this chapter is better than the last one...**

**GUESS THAT CAT Winners: (as far as I know)**

**amberleaf4273 (To amberleaf4273: Over excitement is good!)**

**lavi0123 (To lavi0123: Thanks, it means a lot!)**

"Spottedberry?", I woke seeing Bumbletail, the brown tom beckoned me with his tail.

"We're going on a hunting patrol with Graypaw, Smallbird, Bluepond, and Frostwillow."

I followed the brown tom outside. The rest of the hunting patrol was already there. Bluepond was leading with Graypaw, his son. I sorta just fell in line with Smallbird, as we padded toward the ShadowClan border, I spotted a gray body nibbling at grass seeds. I alerted Bluepond with my tail, and he nodded his head of approval. I stalked toward it, careful to not make a sound. As I reached it, I gathered all my strength in my hind quarters and- pounce! I swiftly killed with a bite on it's spine. We padded along the ShadowClan border, Frostwillow's tail went straight into the air, her jaws were parted. _What's wrong? Badger_, I thought in my mind at the time.

Soon enough, I saw it's huge paws and fierce eyes. Bluepond quickly annouced some orders, "Graypaw fetch help, Smallbird and Spottedberry come at it from it's side, and Frostwillow and I will attack from the rear." with a flick of his tail,

I started prowling toward the badger. Bluepond was the first to attack, using his thorn-sharp claws to scratch it's belly. Soon after, I gave it a long scratch on it's spine. The badger gave me a clawing on the side in return.

Surprisingly, he striked at Smallbird, giving her a long wound on her neck. Out of pure rage I lauched onto the black and white beast, clawing anywhere I could. Frostwillow was quick to assist me. Together, we drove out the badger. It's last snap was on my hind leg, making blood gush out of the wound. I looked around, Smallbird was the worst with a serious wound on her neck, I had a bleeding side with a bloody leg, Frostwillow had various scratches everywhere but not serious, Bluepond had a torn ear and scratched tail. We all returned to the camp, I grabbed the mouse on the way. _Where was the extra help?, _I added silently to myself.

My question was soon answered, a bloody gray apprentice was fighting a badger. "Graypaw!" I yowled as I lauched into battle again.

The apprentice was worn out, he had wounds demanding treatment now. But when the badger left our territory. Graypaw collasped a pool of blood surrounding him.

"NO!" yowled Frostwillow, Graypaw's mother.

Bluepond, Graypaw's father, rushed immeditley to Frostwillow's side. "Son, you fought bravely." meowed Bluepond his voice darkended by grief. We all solemley journeyed back to the camp, bloody and mourning.

As we entered the camp clearing, a speckled she-cat yowled, "No! Graypaw! Wake up! Come on!"

"He's dead, Rainpaw, your littermate is dead." I meowed as if I didn't believe it ethier.

"No! You're a liar, Spottedberry. A liar! I hate you!" hissed Rainpaw.

I backed away, _Rainpaw hated me_? She was one of my greatest friends. Memories of us struck my mind.

*Flashback*

"Graykit! Guess what? Spottedberry is here. Isn't she the bestest?" cheered Rainkit. (Yeah, I meant to put bestest.)

"Yay!" ehcoed Graykit, his blue eyes shinning.

"Graykit, one day I'm gonna be as good as Spottedberry!" boasted Rainkit to her brother.

"No! I will!" countered Graykit.

"I don't think I'm that great, you should aim for something better!" Spottedberry encouraged.

"No, you the best Spottedberry! You are the best ever!" cheered the kits.

*Flashblack Ends*

The thought of that always made me smile. But, Rainpaw's words stung more than the ferocity of the badger wounds. She-sh-she hated me. I couldn't bear the thought, I just left the sence heading to the Warriors den, Rainpaw wouldn't hate me, she adores me. Right?

**Author's Note: I think that's a little longer, how did I do on the fight sence. I never did fight sences before. Was this chapter good? Okay, enough questions, time for GUESS THAT CAT.**

**I'm a medicine cat that fell in love with a cat and had kits. I'm a tabby. Who am I?**

**Pretty obvious right? Well, thank you for reading my story and chapter it means a whole lot, and if you liked, reviewing would be awesome! Please review your answers and I need kit names too! Thanks, =3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Note: Hiya! Thanks for reviewing! And enjoy the chapter! =3 **

**GUESS THAT CAT Winner's (As far as I know)**

**brightfern**

**Indigostar12**

**Okay, well thanks and enjoy!**

I woke, seeing a lush forest. _I fell alseep in the forest?, _I quietly asked myself.

I looked around seeing starry-furred cats all around me. "Am I in StarClan?" I asked. "Of course not, my dear. You're dreaming." reaussured Goldenrose.

"Goldenrose!" I meowed happily as I bounded toward the gold she-cat as I let out a purr. "Remember, always follow your heart. " reminded Goldenrose as she faded,

"No! Don't go yet. Stay." I pleaded.

"Goodbye my kit." meowed Goldenrose as she faded away.

I blinked open my eyes. My paws felt weary but I managed to pad outside, I stared at the forest, there seemed to be movement, it wasn't clam and quiet as usual.

"WindClan, Attack!"

WindClan warriors burst into the clearing, flowing through the thorn barrier, like an endless river. Our warriors emergered from their dens, they were tired but detirmined. Honeystar leaped at Mudstar. The WindClan leader dodged and slashed Honeystar on the flank, "No, Amberflame!" yowled Ashclaw as he stared down at his fallen mate,

He quickly lauched himself on another WindClan warrior, slicing his claws down the warrior's spine. Frostwillow was fighting two toms and looked like she needed help. I leaped into battle scorching my claws into a gray tom. After Icefang chased off the last trace of WindClan, Quailfeather checked everyone tending to the worst first. Mapleleaf and Thrushpelt carried their fallen clanmates into the center of the clearing next to Graypaw. I couldn't even bare to take a glance at the pile. I decided to look for Rainpaw, she looked around the clearing but she saw no sign of the speckled she-cat. Then I noticed Rainpaaw's scent leading to Quailfeather's den, the gloomy den's usaual minty smell was tainted with blood. Rainpaw's thin figure was in a nest next to Quailfeather. "Rainpaw?" I dared to meow,

There was no reply. Her body was curled hiding the long scar running down her belly, I sat next to her licking the traces of blood of her pelt. Afterwards I carried her body to the center of the clearing and left her next to her brother. _At least you can be with your brother now, _I thought sorrowfully.

I took a swift glance at Frostwillow, Graypaw's and Rainpaw's mother. She was devastated. Her eyes were clouded with pain. Soon later, Honeystar spoke up from the sadness and silence clinging to the air, like a kit to it's mother. "This battle was one of the worst for ThunderClan, we lost four brave cats that sacraficed there life for their Clan. Rainpaw, a spirited cat that always lightened up the mood, Hawktalon, a humorous tom that kept us going through leaf-bare with encouragement, Russetwind, a skilled hunter that fed kits and elders until her tragic death, and Stormstream, she was a loner wanting a better life, she deserved her place, but she doesn't deserve her death. I want you all to remember these brave cats that served their clan well, tonight." I closed my eyes, letting thoughts cloud my mind.

*Flashback*

"Hi Hawktalon!" Dawnpaw and Spottedpaw cheered.

"Hi Dawnpaw and Spottedpaw," replied Hawktalon.

"We wanted to thank you for saving us from that fox, yesterday." Dawnpaw meowed.

"No promblem, I have a good tip for you guys. If you have prey throw it over the fox and it might follow that instead." advised Hawktalon his blue eyes shining.

"Okay."

*Flashback Ends*

Three moons later I did try it as an apprentice to save Cloudpaw and Bumbletail from a fox, and I earned my warrior name after. So, I owe Hawktalon my warrior status.

Russetwind and Honeystar are sisters, so somehow Russetwind conviced Honeystar to let us go to the gathering even though we were still young and no one trusted Dawnpaw and I.

Stromstream got me to try my very first trush, I hated birds at first. Then, when I tried it,the juicy flavors flooded my mouth. Now, thrush is my favorite.

All these cats played a role in helping me grow up into who I am, _Even if I don't fully know who I am._

**Author's Note: How was that? Sorry for all the flashbacks, I wanted it to mean something that these cats are dying so I wanted to give you a little history. Anyways, thanks so much for reading! I definetly wouldn't continue this if it wasn't for your reviews! So, thank you! =3 And please review if you have some kit names for Dawnpoppy's kits. Now, it's GUESS THAT CAT time!**

**I'm a leader, a mother and I broke the warrior code. And I believed fire would save the clan.**

**Thanks for reading it means so much! =3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Haven't been updating...I'm so so so sorry, I completely forgot what I was gonna do...Okay, I'm gonna wing it! ;) Thank you so much for checking out this chapter and hope you enjoy! And I remember I promised Sagepelt for a pump mouse and Rainpaw helping her with ticks, but sadly :(. Rainpaw is dead, so I'll get Poppypaw or Lightningpaw to do it or something. Thank you for reviewing, I saw a nice review so I figured...okay, let's post some more! Thanks. And sorry for last chapter, I was in a rush with last chapter. So, I am truly grateful for you reading this far. THANK YOU! ^.^**

**Guess That Cat Winners! (as far as I know)**

**brightfern**

**Again, thank you so much! Sorry for the last chapter, and THANK FOR ACTUALLY READING THIS STORY! Thank you to amberleaf4273, princessanastasiaromanov464, brightfern, Emberclaw, Indigostar12, lavi0123, and anyone else who reads this story! I wish I could thank you all! ^.^ 3 Now on with this chappie! **

I tossed and turned in my nest, the rest of the warriors were sleeping. I could hear Featherfoot snore quietly. I padded outside into the gloomy night. Grief hung over us like a shadow of sadness, _why did this have to happen? _

The thoughts crawled into my mind, coufusion swept over me. I took long strides, pading into the forest, the moon gleamed. The dappled light was beautiful and made the leaves shine, the grass was soft and slowly roughed out into sharper blades. Though, it stung I didn't mind it, my thoughts were trailing off, cloging my senses. The scent switched courses, then I just realized I crossed the border!

I glanced around franticly, careful to not make anymore sound.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." reassured a flame colored tom as he emerged from the shadows.

I unsleathed my claws and drew my fangs in snarl.

"I told you it's okay," I believed him, his blue gaze looked friendly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked,

"Same thing your doing, I guess." he meowed.

I quickly glanced at the sky, it was almost sunhigh, "I-I should go," I bekoned back to ThunderClan territory, "what's your name?" I suddenly blurted out.

He looked at me with an unreadable expression, "Flamehawk, my name is Flamehawk. And yours?"

I thought for a heartbeat "My wha-oh, My name? I-I'm Spottedberry." My cheeks burned a rosy pink after embarassing myself in front of the ShadowClan cat.

For some reason, my heart beated faster and it made my paws tingle.

As I turned to leave, Flamehawk gazed at me,"Wait! Don't go yet! When will I see you again?"

I sighed, "Tomorrow, at moonhigh here." I ran all the way back to camp, my paws pounding on the earth.

I stoped at the thisle barier, I thoughfully strided to the fesh-kill pile picking up a thrush.

"Spottedberry!" Cloudsky was bounding toward me, but I was to distracted to notice,

"Spottedberry! Hello?"

The noise actually made it to my ears this time, "Wha?"

She bekoned her tail for me to follow, she led me to the nursery. There was a familier smell, "Dawnpoppy!"

I glanced at the three kits suckling at their mother's belly, "Meet Swankit, Ivykit, and Brackenkit." Dawnpoppy's voice was soft and her eyes were kind.

"Aren't they- aren't they early?" Dawnpoppy and I exchanged glances, we both knew kits that were early and weak. Spottedberry wouldn't let the memories flood in, they- they were too painful. Dawnpoppy's kits were weak but alive and they had the clan. After meeting Dawnpoppy's kits I settled for a quiet nap.

I woke up, startled with nightmares, nightmares of the memory. I wearily paded to the nursery to see the kits, the air in there was thick with dread. Dawnpoppy's eyes watered, and Emberfire was comforting Dawnpoppy, "Is everything okay?" Then I saw the three unmoving bodies, laid down in the corner of the nursery. Then I understood, the- th- the kits were dead.

How could StarClan do this?! How could StarClan destroy the last bit of hope, ThunderClan has had after endless war?! I was about to burst with rage but Dawnpoppy saw me stalking angrily and stopped me.

"It's okay, I'll have other kits." she said almost breaking apart. I just couldn't believe this, then she saw it was moonhigh. I quietly paded out of the camp, and found Flamehawk waiting at the ShadowClan border.

"Hi." he greeted.

I didn't reply, my mind was still swirling with thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" Flamehawk glanced at me with worry,

"No! Why would anything be wrong?" I expected him to back away but he came closer.

"Look I didn't mean to offend you-" I cut him off,

"I know, I'm sorry it's just. Everything is wrong. Everything." as I choked out the words I nearly burst into tears.

"I'm sorry," Flamehawk's eyes were sympathetic as he whisphered softly to me. He swiftly licked my cheek.

Afterwards, my heart was truly beating so fast, I was afraid he would hear it, _Maybe, maybe, this is love? _the thought burned in my mind, my entire life I had never understood love, and now I might be giving my love to someone from another clan. My mind spiraled out of control, the both of them held the moment. His pelt againist hers, sharing eachother's warmth, and gazing into eachother's eyes. But evenually I had to pulled away, I started back to camp. But then I realized he might see it as rejection, _So it's not like your having kits with him?_ the inner me taughted.

I knew I couldn't, but she had something for him. Something.

He called after her, "I'll see you the night before the gathering." I flicked my tail in agreement. I walked my to back, strangely happy.

**Me(FROM DA FURTURE): *Wipes away fake tear* Oh, this is when the story get interesting, this is pretty good stuff.**

**Author's Note: Hope I made that long enough, *sighs* eh, anyways thank you for reading this chapter! I know, I didn't give Sagepelt what she wanted...next chappie. Seriously, thank you so so so much for reading this chapter! So, what do you think of this chapter? I tried extra hard to make it long. And do you want to know the memory? Do you? Ummm, NO YOU CAN'T! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm just kidding... And if you enjoyed I would LOVE it if you have the time to review! And I can't thank you enough for reading my story, (it's my first, not counting Specklefur and Hollystem show.) Thank you, and now Guess That Cat.**

**I am a tom, I have been doubted, my sister ran off to join another clan, and I was betrayed my mate. But now I am a leader, who am I?**

**Okay, that was it. THANK YOU! And please review for more! And what do you think about SpottedXFlame? Tell me in the reviews! I hope you enjoyed and thank you so much for reading! IT MEANS SO MUCH! =3 (I am going to end every chappie with that face! XD)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry for not updating, I sorta just didn't know where to go with this story. But, I got up and I'm typing this chappie because of Blossomcloud and Skybreeze of StormClan! Blossomcloud reviewed and favorited, Skybreeze of StormClan favorited and followed. So, that made me think..."Wow! People still want to read this story," Now, here we are! Hope you enjoy this way put off chappie!**

Spottedberry closed her eyes and snuggled closer to Flamehawk, his warm pelt pressed close to hers. I had my tail in the air, but Flamehawk gently twined his tail with mine. I could sense the love from him, but-but. It was wrong, he was ShadowClan, I'm ThunderClan. It would never work, I pulled away.

Siting with my back to his pelt, barley touching it.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I- I can't." my meow,filled with sadness.

He twined his tail with mine again, "It's okay. We could always runaway."

He gestured to the vast open space away from Clan territory.

"You're right," I gazed into his deep amber eyes.

Flamehawk leaned close to my ear to whispher, "I love you, Spottedberry." I was speechless, but then I smilied as a sign of happniess. We settled down, and gazed at the stars.

"You see the one that shines the brightest over there," he pointed to the star, "i think that's my mother. She died when I was a kit, her name was Skybird."

"I'm so sorry, I understand the feeling. I had my heart-broken two times, once when Goldenrose died and-"

I suddenly stopped, "I sorry it's just too painful, to remember her name. My family wasn't perfect, I was a rouge as a kit."

He casted sympathetic glances at me. We stayed there for hours, but it seemed like heartbeats. Time flew when I was with Flamehawk.

"I should go, a patrol will be looking for me." I apoligized.

"Me too."

I went off back to ThunderClan territory, we already made plans for next time. I swiftly ran through the forest, until I reached the bramble barrier which marked the camp.

Falconflight was there to meet me, "Err, hi Spottedberry...um, if you would like to take a walk with me?"

I blushed, Eaglewing was right, "Ah, no thanks. I'm tired."

He didn't say another word he just left, his tail trailing.

Cloudsky walked toward me, her eyes on Falconflight, then her speed quickened. "It looks like you clawed his ears off," she stared at me with that, _You have to tell me, _look.

She would always used that on me when I was an apprentice. I sighed, "He wanted to take a walk with me."

"And you refused?" her meow was stern. I stared at my paws for a moment feeling like a kit again, being scolded for something, "Yes?"

Cloudsky sighed, "Spottedberry! How dare you crush cats feelings like that!" she almost sounded like she was hissing at _me. _

At first, I wasn't sure why Cloudsky was so mad. But then it struck me, Emberfire.

I paded away, seeing Dawnpoppy she quickly fell in step with her sister, I needed someone to talk to. I almost forgot about the kits, "Um, where are the-"

Dawnpoppy quickly cut me off, "The kits? Emberfire and Smallbird burried them this morning."

Dawnpoppy just walked away, _I'm making everybody moody today._ I let a low growl of frustration rumble in my throat. I decided to have a quick nap, I paded past the elder's den. I heard Poppypaw ask questions while Sagepelt was telling a old tale about Bramblestar. Soon, I settled in my usaual nest and drifted into a quiet sleep.

...

I opened my jade green eyes, waking up in a place she wish she could forget. A misty golden figure appeared,

"Goldenrose! You're back!" I let out a loud purr,

"Of course I am." Her blue eyes sparkled.

"Why am I here?" I was truly puzzled,

"Well in order to love, you have to trust." I stared at her, _Why in the name of StarClan would I need love? _I asked myself the question even though I knew the answer.

"Trust? My father betrayed my family, you died on me, and now I think I'm losing Dawnpoppy as a friend! So much for trust! Why do I even need trust?!"

Goldenrose let out a long, thoughtful sigh. "You'll see, you will see."

_Great now I'll have to relive this horrible memory! At least I'll see it in third person..._

...

I laid my eyes on the she-cat and glared at the tom. The she-cat was a tortoiseshell and the tom was a gray tabby. The tom's eyes hardended, "Why aren't they here yet? I doubt you're even trying." the tom's meow was harsh.

The she-cat's amber eyes refected hurt, "I'm sorry, this is really painful." she panted, then she let out another wail of pain.

"Oh, hush up, Apple! Do you want other rouges to find us? You are such a worthless she-cat!" the tom rolled his blue eyes at the panting she-cat.

Apple was to tired to do anything, even speak. But she managed to choke out words, "Sorry _Stone_, but this really isn't as easy as eating a mouse you know."

Stone just stared at her for a while, "Just have the kits already."

As he muttered the words, a ash-gray tom slithered out, then a tortoiseshell one, lastly a golden orange tabby.

Apple was breathing hard, they all seemed weak but Apple lovingly stared at them with kind amber eyes.

"You pathetic she-cat! I take you as my mate, ndthis is what you give me? Three weak kits to feed! Might as well kill them, and you too."

Any other cat would've thought Stone was bluffing, but Apple knew he wasn't.

"Please. Don't kill them kill me instead." she begged as she curled around the crying kits.

"Fine. _I _won't kill them. But I won't hesitate to kill _you." _

Stone lunged at Apple slashing at her flank and ripping open her belly. Quickly, a pool of blood formed around Apple, Apple gasped for breath and her eyes were frozen with shock. She coughed up blood and stared at her blood-stained kits, they wailed.

Stone noticed her bloody kits, "Oh let me help you wash them." He roughly lifted the three kits, he was heading to the gorge.

No cat surivived it, ever. He dangled them over the open space- and drop.

The kits let out sharp cries and hit the foamy surface, the two she-cats landed on water but the tom was dying out on sharp rocks near the water.

Stone went back to his suffering mate, she glared at him coldly, "Why are you mad at me? _I _didn't kill them the gorge did." Stone chuckled.

Apple sputtered blood and glared at her evil mate. The pain she was feeling right now, couldn't match the hollow, empty grief she felt for loosing her kits, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, dear kits." She coked, and sputtered some more then fell cold, left alone, dead.

**Me(FROM DA FURTURE): I've come so far and this is one of my fav chappies, don't worry! Better ones coming your way! :) ;) =3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: AHHH! A review in such a long time! (Long time in my world means like 2 days) I was seriously just like "Am I just posting chapters for myself? Does anybody read this anymore?" then I saw PikaBolt101's review and I flipped over! Thank you so much PikaBolt101, if your reading this! And, also to PikaBolt101, I will try to spilt my text into paragraphs. I'm just not very good at that, (that's my biggest weakness in writing) Okay, now that I'm so excited let's see if this will be a good chappie. Oh yeah, what do did you think of the little 'memory'. Nevermind...NOW, on with da chappie! ^.^ (still a little hyper)**

**Guess That Cat Winners**

**brightfern**

I opened my eyes, I was closing them when my mother died. Now, I know my mother's name.

"I'm so sorry, Spottedberry." Goldenrose seemed sincerley sorry.

But she would never understand my pain. No one who I loved cheered for me when I got my warrior name, No one even cheered when Dawnpoppy and I recieved our apprenticeship. No one cared enough. All my other clanmates have undying loyalty, from undying friends. They have family. Falconflight's mother was Honeystar, the Honeystar. His father is-well no cat knows who Eaglewing and Falconflight's father is. I assume it was Adderstrike, Bumbletail or something. Maybe Honeystar and isn't close anymore.

"Wake up!" What?!

...

Cloudsky was nudging me, "Why did you wake me up?"

I looked out of the a gap, it's still night, "You were moving! You never even finch when you sleep!"

I knew Cloudsky was right, I sleep soundlessly. _What should I tell her?_ "Bad dream." I muttered.

Cloudsky gave me uncertain looks, "Okay..." I drifted off into sleep.

I woke up into a umfamilier place, I looked around. Again, a misty golden figure appeared, "I sorry, but this isn't about trust anymore. I think it's time you know."

I was confused, utterly confused, "What?!"

"You will see, you will see in time, in time..." Goldenrose's voice faded...

**Author's Note: Don't worry! Under my control, AFL will never have such a short chappie! If you didn't know AFL is what a call A Forbidden Love, So, I'm going to have Apple's life story in this story. So it'll be like Apple's Story in the begining of each chapter, until it ends. I'm thinking 5 parts/ 5 chappies of Apple's Story. Should I end it right here to give you guys a cliffie? Maybe...nah! I'll do Apple's Story, Part 1 Also, to get things straight. YayBubble owns the first part of the summary, Cloudsky's name, and Spottedberry falling in love. Everything else is mine!**

**Ivykit: Besides Warriors**

**Brackenkit: And ThunderClan**

**Swankit: I'm a StarClan cat! Whoooo!**

**Me: That's enough kits!**

**Kits: Fine.**

**Me: Now say your lines.**

**Ivykit: Thanks so much for reading!**

**Brackenkit: Thanks so much, Pika!**

**Swankit: And remember to review!**

**Guess That Cat:**

**I can fight! I have trouble with destiney! I am _**

**Me: Yea, pretty hard one.**

**Me: But...there is a prize!**

**Ivykit: The winner(s) of this 'Guess That Cat' will get to, drumroll please**

***Brackenkit plays the drums***

**Sawnkit: Name Spottedberry's kits!**

**Me: To guess for this 'Guess That Cat' just put your guess, and a kit name you'd like one of Spottedberry's kits to be named! You could describe the kit too! Thanks so much for reading! And if you'd just take the time to review, it'd make my day! If there are no guesses for this, then I'll name them myself. I just want to remind you, you don't need an account to review! Thanks for reading!**

**~Shade**

**OH NO! I'm a liar I didn't do Apple's Story *sighs* Tell me in the reviews if you want me to. And I promise that in the next three days if someone reivews, I'll get a chappie up! THANKS!**

**~ Shade out! =3 (And you think I'd forget that face!)**

**Again I'm so sorry for THE SHORTEST CHAPPIE EVA! I'll try to get a chappie up tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Athour's Note: BIG SHOUT OUT TO Warriors Cats Fan/Warriors Cat Fan12! You rock! I am extremely pleased you like it! And I hope you will continue reading! And like last chappie, it was Blossomcloud and Skybreeze of StormClan, who gave me the fire to write Chapter 6! And to Anonymous I think I had to moderate you and say that you are a good reviewer and that junk. And I haven't checked that tab in a LONNNGGGG time! And thank you for reviewing! As I was saying, the people who gave me the fire for this chappie is Warrior Cats Fan/Warrior Cats Fan12! THANK YOU!**

**A Forbidden Love**

Apple's Story

_Part 1_

Dawn light fluttered into the cave, her belly rumbled. It was cold leaf-bare and snow was covering her cave.

She slowly got up and went into the bare forest in hope of some prey, even scwarney prey.

She was shivering as she got out if the cave, she tried to warm herself up by running but it didn't help.

She decided to try the forest, among the snow she found prey!

_Tonight I won't starve! _She prowled toward the mouse nibbling as grass seeds, but a flash of gray beat her to it.

He was a gray tabby with bright blue eyes,

"Hey! That was my prey!" I hissed as but amber eyes burned with rage.

He turned around, shock filled her eyes, "I'm so sorry," he pushed the mouse toward her, "here take it."

Apple was shocked from his kindness. "Th-thanks."

She crouched down to eat the mouse, "Would you like the share?" Apple didn't realize what she said. It was leaf-bare and this tom is a stranger, _A handsome stranger..._

"What's your name?" the tom meowed from a mouthful of prey.

"Apple, and yours?"

He thought for a few heartbeats, "Stone."

Apple smiled, "Would you like to come into my den?"

Stone nodded and picked up the prey. Apple led him to her cave, "Welcome!"

Stone settled himself near the enterance. "This is a bare cave." he quietly commented.

"I know, I don't exactly know how to stop it."

Stone's eyes brightened, "I know how to fix it," then he looked at me with her deep blue eyes, "If you would let me."

Apple was startled, but happy, "Sure, Stone can fix-i er mean sure you-can-er...-"

"So I can?" Stone asked.

Apple was still nervous but managed a word, "Yes."

Stone gave a little purr of joy, "I'll gather some supplies and prey-and-" Apple interuppted him by giving him a quick lick on the cheek, "And it means we'll be living together."

Stone was shocked but then brushed his pelt againist hers, "Yes...together. He quickly licked her head, than ran off."

Apple's heart quicked, _What just happened?! _She asked herself this even though she very well knew what happened. _Together..._

**Author's Note: Awwww...okay guys, sorry. I had a busy week and couldn't get this chappie up sooner. :( I will try to get chappie 9 up tomorrow! Thanks for reading, and please review! And if one person reviews TODAY, I will post a chappie EVERY WEEK! Unless I'm dead, I get a diease, and I AM TOO BUSY! Thank you and byeeee!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: First off all at the time this is written (the same day as I posted chappie 8) somebody reviewed! LIKE OMG I'M SO HAPPY! Thanks to Warriors Fan12, I will post a chappie EVERY WEEK! So everybody give Warriors Fan12 a high-five! *gives Warriors Fan a virtual high five and a apple pie* Now, I change my mind, Apple Story's will be around 3-4 chappies! 4 tops! And afterwards some drama happens in the Clans! And you will never know! MUHAHAHAHA! Now my Author's Note is super long! And also if your reading this your are AMAZING! I mean Chapter 7 was mostly just a Author's Note. Heh. Heh. Ok, let the chappie begin!**

**Apple's Story**

_Part 2_

She felt stirring beside her, "Wha?"

It was Stone he was fastening something brownish, her vision was still blurry from her sleep. Now, as usual, a cool breeze should wake her up. But the frosty breeze never came, she blinked opened her eyes to see Stone weaving brambles and bracken to the cave entrance. She shook her pelt to get rid of the moss, and sat half of a tail length from him. She started grooming her ruffled tortoiseshell pelt.

"What'cha doing Stone?" Apple asked after she finished grooming her fur.

Stone looked at her with surprise, "How long have you been there? I wanted to surprise you."

Apple smiled, _Ever since Stone moved in, I'd always be happy, _Apple noticed Stone's ungroomed pelt.

"You looked like a hedgehog! Do you ever groom your pelt?" she meowed as she licked Stone's shoulder.

Stone playfully cuffed Apple's ear. "Of course I do!"

Apple darted out of the cave, "Race ya to the lake!"

"CHEATER!" yowled Stone as he bolted after Apple.

Stone was catching up but Apple's lighter body helped her sprint faster.

The glimmering lake was in sight, Apple's last strenghth for energy burst through her. She raced to the finish line, but instead of stopping at the shore she plunged in the cool water.

Stone came heartbeats later, "You...are a fishing...cheater." he panted.

Apple shook her head, "At least I beat YOU."

Stone looked as if he was going to pounce on her, but Apple pulled him into the lake before he could.

"APPLE! I can't swim!" he meowed frantically as he splashed around.

Apple didn't budge she just looked amused.

"APPLE!" repeated Stone.

"Okay...try standing up."

Stone stood up, "I-i er knew that."

Apple smiled, "Of course you did." as she groomed her wet fur.

Stone eyes brightened like when he had an idea, "Now, time for me to teach you to climb."

"I didn't teach you how to swim yet. You have to move your paws like your running, and use your tail for balance-"

Stone gave her a look, "C'mon stop stalling."

Apple eventually nodded, "Okay."

**Author's Note: I feel like this is enough for a chapter! I'm in a rush to go...'somewhere' your not allowed to know! XD! Thank you for reading this, and if you like Apple's Story so far. Thank you and remember to submit guesses! And remember to review! PLEASE REVIEW! It means a lot and this time you get virtual brownies and a virtual Spottedberry plushie! Thanks and see ya next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: (When this was typed) Warriors Fan12: You always make my day, and I cherish your continued support! *gives Warriors Fan12 plushie and brownies* And now I think it'll be longer, maybe Apple's Story is 5 chapters, IDK! Now on to the chappie!**

**Apple's Story**

_Part 3_

Stone beckoned his tail, "C'mon, it'll be fun,"

Apple still had a fear scent clinging to her and her eyes were amber pools of doubt.

"Trust me."

Apple nodded, "Okay I trust _you._"

Stone and Apple steadily ran to a tall tree, "Perfect!" Stone's eyes shone.

Apple shivered as she looked all the way up, "I don't know, Stone."

Stone noticed Apple's fear and brushed his tail along her spine, "It's okay, I promise I won't let you get hurt, ever."

Apple hesitantly stepped forward, "Alright." her meow was shaky but it was now more confident.

"Okay, do what I do." Stone hooked his claws into the base of tree, in three powerful leaps he made it to the first branch.

"Now you try." called Stone.

Apple gulped, _Here I go, _she sank her claws into the bark, then in clumsy jumps she scrambled onto the branch with Stone. She was panting heavily.

"Tired already?" teased Stone playfully.

Apple rolled her eyes and flicked the tip of her tail.

"Now, just do the exact same thing until you're at the _top branch_." instructed Stone.

"I-I'm afraid...of heights." admitted Apple, "I just don't want to end up like Snow,"

Stone blue eyes burned with sympathy, "Whatever happened to Snow I will _never _let happen to you."

Apple felt slightly better.

"You go first," offered Stone.

Apple repeated what she did until she was at the top branch, now she was tired.

Stone did it effortlessly, "Good job."

The sun was setting golden rays dancing in the pale blue sky, the white clouds had turned into a pale rose pink.

Apple just sat in awe, "Wow it's beautiful."

"Beautiful like you," Stone continued, "I'd never want to hurt you, I love you Apple. I want you to be my mate."

Apple looked up at Stone and gently rested her chin on his broad shoulder, "Me too."

Stone twinned his tail with Apple's and watched the sunset with her, Apple really did love him.

_It's the beginning of my new life, with my new love..._

**Author's Note: Aw...that's just too sweet! WHY DID I MAKE APPLE DIE AND STONE BE EVIL?! WHYYYY! I want to cry now. :'( Ohhh well, makes it so interesting! I bet your dying to know what went wrong, most will be revaled in Part 5! Again, thanks and I'm writting a lot of AFL because I want to finish this story. I know sadness...but don't worry! It'll all make sense in the end! Thank you for-...you want to know what?! Kits! Do this for me, please!**

**Ivykit: Thanks for reading!**

**Brackenkit: Please review!**

**Swankit: I'm gonna tell Dawnpoppy, you murdered cats Spottedshade!**

**Shade(me): Heh. Course I didn't murder them. Heh.**

**Shade: Thanks for reading, review if you want more AFL!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Writing this right after Chapter 10 was posted! And I decided maybe Part 4 will just be longer, because my chappies are very short. I didn't see any reviews, but thanks to those who review! And now on with Chapter 11!**

**Apple's Story**

_Part 4_

Apple yawned, moons have passed since the "Tree Climbing Lesson". It was moonhigh but Stone was on his nightly walks/hunts he's been doing it for a moon now. Stone already knew she was carrying kits, but this time he wasn't back by moonhigh.

_I wonder what's holding him up?_

Apple just decided to follow his scent trail, it led to the lush, green forest. She just kept on padding until she spotted his gray tabby... next to _a sliver tabby! _She-cat too.

...

"Oh, Stone, I love you more!"

_Ew.._

"Ehco, you're the most beautiful she-cat in the forest!"

_You told me that!_

"I know, I try."

Both of them purred, I could tell they were enjoying this. Their tails were twinned and pelts were close together.

"Stone?"

"Yes, my love?"

_Not your only love!_

"What about your other mate? Apple is it? What does she think about this?"

_She knows..._

"I think she's fine with it. I asked her and she said okay."

_Liar!_

Ehco purred, "I love you."

"Of course Apple doesn't mind."

Apple prowled into the clearing, "I don't mind what?!"

Stone jumped back in surprise, "Nothing," he glanced frantically, "How long have you been here?"

_You should be scared!_

"I heard everything." I hissed, "Ehco, I am carrying his kits! All he said was lies! He told me the same thing!"

Ehco pulled away from Stone, and went to Apple's side, "I knew something was wrong, how you could only see me at moonhigh, how I never could meet Apple! You liar!"

Stone backed away, "Girls, girls. I'm sorry, okay?"

Apple stepped forward, "How could you?"

Stone just looked at her, "Okay, I'm sorry. You were getting boring, too predictable! So I found Ehco."

Ehco yowled in disgust, "I was just part of your game!"

"You're a pathetic liar! I hate you! I can't believe I actually fell of it, moonhigh hunting, the she-cat scent was your sister, as if! Apple almost broke into tears.

Ehco just continued to hiss at him, "I HATE YOU!"

Apple just started crying, "I lost my sister to foxes, I lost my mother to a fire, and now my mate has been lying to me!"

Ehco quickly comforted the she-cat.

Apple stared at Stone, "Stone. You are no longer welcome in my den, but I want you to be at _my _kits birth. They deserve to know who their father is."

"Fine." muttered the gray tom. With that he left Apple crying.

_I knew it was too good to be true..._

**Author's Note: Makes sense right? Sad. That was short but eventful, anyone else feel like they want to punch Stone to death? Yea. Me too. Thanks for reading please reivew for more! And this is the end of Apple's Story. Thanks!**

**~Shade**


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hai again! So basically Spottedberry just witnessed what Apple's Story was. And I don't have any other news, enjoy the chappie!**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader Honeystar- golden tabby she-cat w/ amber eyes

Deputy- Adderstrike- brown tom w/ blue eyes

**Warriors**

Icefang- white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Frostwillow- silver tabby she-cat w/ blue eyes

Heatherstorm- chestnut colored she-cat w/ amber eyes

Dawnpoppy- orange she-cat w/ green eyes

Smallbird- gray she-cat w/ blue eyes

Blumbletail- brown tabby tom w/ amber eyes

Ashclaw- gray tabby tom w/ green eyes

Owlfur- yellow and brown tom w/ green eyes

Hawktalon- dark brown tabby tom w/ blue eyes

Eaglewing- tortoiseshell she-cat w/ blue eyes

Falconflight- golden tabby tom w/ green eyes

Emberfire- amberish tabby tom w/ fiery amber eyes

Deerstalk- light brown speckled she-cat w/ green eyes

Russetwind- russet she-cat w/ blue eyes

Stormstream- stormy tabby she-cat w/ bright blue eyes

Featherfoot- white she-cat w/ amber eyes

Thrushpelt- gray tabby tom w/ blue eyes

Bluepond- blue-gray tom w/ green eyes

Cloudsky- white she-cat w/ blue eyes

Spottedberry- white tortoiseshell w/ green eyes

**Apprentices**

Poppypaw- yellow and white she-kit w/ amber eyes

Lightningpaw- orange tabby tom w/ green eyes

**Medicine Cat**

Quailfeather- white tortoiseshell she-cat w/ kind amber eyes

**Nursery**

Amberflame- golden she-cat w/ blue eyes

Hollykit- creamy she-kit w/ green eyes

Petalkit- small golden brown tabby she-kit w/ blue eyes

Acornkit- reddish brown tom w/ amber eyes

Nutkit- lighter brown tabby tom w/ blue eyes

**Elders**

Sagepelt- speckled cream she-cat w/ green eyes

Rockfur- old matted tom w/ blue eyes

**A Forbidden Love**

Chapter 12

I was in shock, "My father. My mother. Ehco. I can't believe this."

Goldenrose nodded in sympathy, "I'm sorry you had to see this, but I tried to protect you from the real world but. Things will happen, a lot. And it's time you knew."

"Thank you, Goldenrose." I agreed, "Is my mother is StarClan?"

Goldenrose didn't reply at first, then she spoke, "No, I'm sorry. She was a loner."

I was disappointed but she understood, "Okay, I understand."

Goldenrose started to fade, "Spottedberry! I'm warning you, someone is waiting to settle old scores with you!"

The misty golden figure disappeared.

...

I woke up with a jolt,

"Are you okay, Spottedberry?" asked Cloudsky.

I nodded, "Thanks for asking."

"Are you going to he gathering tonight?" meowed Cloudsy.

"Gathering?"

"Ya know, The Gathering, where cats gathering and stuff." explained Clousky.

"Ohhhh, I don't know, I'll ask Honeystar."

Just as I padded out of the den, Honeystar called a Clan meeting, "I think it's time Amberflame's kits be made apprentices!"

The Clan cheered as Amberflame and Ashclaw frantically groomed their kits.

"Nutkit, Hollykit, Acornkit, and Petalkit step forward."

All of the kits stepped forward over excitedly.

"Acornkit, Nutkit, Hollykit, and Petalkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Acornpaw, Nutpaw, Hollypaw, and Petalpaw. Acornpaw, your mentor will be Stonestream. I hope will pass down all she knows on to you."

"Stormstream."

Stormstream stepped forward from the crowd of cats.

"Stormstream, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Bluepond, and you have shown yourself to be quick-witted and kind. You will be the mentor of Acornpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Acornpaw."

Acornpaw rushed toward Stormstream with his tail flicking back and fourth. Stormstream welcomed him with warm blue eyes.

"Nutpaw, your mentor will be Icefang. I hope she passes down all she knows to you, as she did to Cloudsky and Featherfoot."

"Icefang."

Icefang stepped forward, for the third time.

"Icefang, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have recieved excellent training from Graydapple, and you have shown yourself to be skilled on the battlefield and swift while hunting. You will be the mentor of Nutpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Nutpaw."

Nutpaw slowly walked to Icefang to touch noses and sat beside her proudly.

"Hollypaw, your mentor will be Eaglewing. I hope she passes down all she knows to you."

"Eaglewing."

The young tortoiseshell padded out from the mob of cats.

"Eaglewing, you are ready for an apprentice. You have recieved excellent training from Rockfur, and you have shown yourself to be swift and loyal. You will be mentor of Hollypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Hollypaw."

Hollypaw shyly touched noses with Eaglewing.

"And last but not least, Petalpaw. You mentor will be Quailfeather."

...

"Petalpaw? Why?" asked Hollypaw sadly, "I-i wanted to train with you."

Murmers spread throughout the Clan.

"SLIENCE!"

Honeystar's meow echoed on the walls of the camp, "No cat, disrupts a ceremony!"

"Eaglewing, I expect none the but that you punish Hollypaw for ruining her sister's ceremony."

Hollypaw shook her head miserable and Eaglewing looked shocked.

"Well, do it!" commanded Honeystar.

Eaglewing still just stood there, her jaws didn't open.

"FINE! I will, Hollypaw, you shall be cleaning the elder's ticks today and cleaning their moss tomorrow." declared Honeystar.

"Um..I don't think that's fair-"

Honeystar cut Eaglewing off, "I wasn't finished with you ethier! For disobeying me, you will help Hollypaw. Understand, Eagle_paw_?"

"Yes. Honeystar." muttered Eagle_paw,_"How long will I be an apprentice?"

"Two sunrises. So you can learn your lesson."

Eaglepaw and Hollypaw scurrired off into the Elder's Den.

Adderstrike looked worried, "Who will mentor Hollypaw?"

"Eaglewing of course. Actually Eaglepaw. Hollypaw doesn't need to learn anything for 2 days," replied Honeystar.

"But the other apprentices will be ahead." reasoned Adderstrike.

"Your WRONG! because of Adder_paw _here, all of the apprentices will be doing what _Hollypaw, Adderpaw, and Eaglepaw _will be doing."

"You are all dismissed, ceremony over!"

...

Nobody went over to congratulate them, _Poor kits, their apprentice ceremony is a bust, _

Cloudsky approached me, "Wow, isn't that a little harsh?"

I nodded in agreement, "Should we go hunting?"

"Yeah, that would take this off of our minds." Cloudsky started toward the enterance.

"Tall Tree?" I asked.

"Sure." responded Clousky.

...

After Clousky and I returned from hunting with two mice and a vole, Honeystar was making an announcement, _again_

"I bet you have all been wondering who my mate is."

"I will show you today."

"Please step forward, _love_."

A gray tabby tom emerged from the ferns blocking the exit/entrance.

It looked like-

_Stone!_

**Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! Ow, neck cramp! Seriously I have a neck cramp! OWIE! Okay well hope you enjoyed! Please review if you liked! And, don't worry about chappies 1-7 were I didn't write like this! I'm working on redoing those. Just spacing them and fixing typos! Remember to review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: I'm so sad! I had the whole chappie written up, but I left my computer on without saving the document! GRRRR...now I have to re-write it! UGHHHH! UGH! UGH! UGH!**

**In real notice...thanks for all of the reviews! And, if you didn't know already. I will be redoing chapters 1-7, NO CONTENT WILL BE CHANGED, only tyops and I will be spacing them out, and stuff. So, probably less and longer chappies :( Sorry, but I just have to REDO another chapter. Gawd! WHY DIDN'T I JUST SAVE IT?! Okay, this chappie will be in Stone POV. Enjoy :/ (Still sad from having to redo this)**

**A Forbidden Love**

Chapter 13

The gray tom waited for Honeyflower- er...Honeystar? Was that his "mate's" name? As soon as he heard the signal, he padded through the ferns. He emerged into a clearing full of cats staring at him, one of them was the tortoiseshell kit he dropped into the gorge.

_Why am I not surprised? You have your mother's stubborness, both of you should've died long ago._

The tortoiseshell went into a enclosed den with milk scent clinging to it, kits? I suppose. Honeystar has told me some about the Clans, or should I say refresh my memory?

After heartbeats, a brown tabby tom and a tortoiseshell rushed toward me, cats called from the crowd.

"Get back, Eaglewing and Falconflight!"  
"You don't know who he is!"

"He's our father!" the she-cat called, "Right?"

She was facing me, "Um, of course sweetheart. I bet your the best hunter in all of the Clans."

The words hurt to speak, but lying was the way to trust.

The she-cat fluffed her fur, _embarrassed, are we? You have nothing to be for, besides the fact your annoying and ugly._

The she-cat started to speak, "Aw, well thanks." she looked at a pile of prey, "I did catch 3 pieces of prey today."

I forced a smile, "Of course, my little sweet kit."

_Not so little are we? You probably eat 10 times more than you catch!_

The tom didn't open his jaws to join the conversation, he just narrowed his eyes into green slits.

He just realized but most of the cats were staring at him with..._doubt!_

_Hmph. Not the nicest bunch of cats._

"Stone, honey." called Honeystar.

"Yes?" I replied as gently as I could.

"Come stand in front of the Highstone," instructed Honeystar, "and wait for me."

Honeystar leaped up onto the stone, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the Highstone for _another _Clan meeting."

"WHAT?!"

"Don't tell me, your making that _thing_ is going to be an apprentice."

The rest just muttered darkly.

Honeystar was quick to respond,"That _thing _will be an equal from this point on, _Adderstrike. _And he will not be an _apprentice_," the tabby she-cat looked at her deputy, "But, he will be a _warrior_."

Gasps of shock and yowls of outrage interupted Honeystar.

"What?"

"WHY?!"

"NEVER!"

"FOOLISH HONEYSTAR!"

"What a push-over."

"Um..."

"I don't like this."

Rising from the chaos was Honeystar chanting, "Stonestripe, Stonestripe, Stonestripe!"

Gradually the Clan cheered too, mostly it was kits and apprentices since they didn't understand what was going on.

_Stonestripe. I like it. I would've perfered Stoneclaw, Stonefang, Stonetalon, Stonescar, but Stonestripe is okay._

Most of the Clan was unhappy and burning with fury, quickly the tabby leader thought of something to lighten the mood, "WARRIOR CERMEMONY! POPPYPAW! LIGHTNINGPAW!"

...

"Poppycloud, Lightningstrike, Poppycloud, Lightningstrike!"

The two young warriors beamed as their Clan cheered, anxious voices all spread amoung the Clan.

"Aren't they too young?"

"They're only 9 moons!"

"I hope they'll be alright."

_They won't be in my paws..._

**Author's Note: Whoose more evil? Honeystar or Stonestripe? BOTH. Expect a chappie on Monday or something. CHECK ON SUNDAY! Thanks for reading, review for more! =3 (Sorry for any typos, I got lazy.)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Heh, little late huh? Yea, so! It's back to Spottedberry vision! And thanks to Storm That Comes At Dawn, fuzzyfang, and the rest of you! I'll give a proper shout-out thingy later! BUT ALL OF YOU HAVE HELPED THIS STORY BECOME WHAT IT IS NOW, give some time to pat yourself on the back, and put in your mind that just reading AFL helps me write more! So thank you, and sorry but I'm closing guesses for Chapter 7's Guess That Cat!**

**Guess That Cat Winners: (Eeeeepppp)**

**WarriorsFan12! *clapping* "GOO WarriorsFan12! Yay!"**

**Ashwing! *clapping* "GOOD JOB! =3"**

**Good job! (If your reading this) You guys raawwk! Two hundered brownies and cupcakes for you two! Now on with the story!**

**A Forbidden Love**

Chapter 14

Pale moonlight danced across the clearing, it was a warm new-leaf night. The weather seemed so perfect, unlike what was happening in the Clans. Stonestripe has gain respect from almost everyone, he praised young warriors, trained with apprentices, gained most of the she-cat's love, and the rest were like me. Tonight was the next gathering, which means one moon since Stonestripe's arrival. Poppycloud and Owlfur have been acting "strange"-

"SPOTTEDBERRY!"

"Wha-?" I spun around to see Cloudsky screeching in my face.

"C'mon Gathering, remember?" she pointed to the group of cats lining up at the exit/entrance.

"Oh. Yah, right." I meowed as I joined the group.

We went the usual route to the gathering.

Then I realized I'd see Flamehawk there, _No! Stone can't-Stonestripe can't see me acting so "nice" with Flamehawk, he'll find a way to exile me! Please don't be here, Flamehawk! Please don't be here, Flamehawk! Please don't be here, Flamehawk! Please don't be here, Flamehawk! Please don't be here, Flamehawk-_

Before I could finish my thoughts, I saw his ginger pelt moving around the crowd, _handsome ginger pelt. SNAP OUT OF IT! He's probably looking for you! _I scolded myself.

"Hey,"

I turned to see Flamehawk's bright,_dreamy,_blue eyes. "Oh, hi."

He started curled his tail around me, and swiftly lick my cheek, as much as it hurt to I pulled away, _I'm sorry _"Ew, what are you doing?" I quietly hissed, _I'm sorry, _I stalked off leaving Flamehawk embarassed and confused, _I'm sorry._

**Flamehawk**

_Huh? Why is Spottedberry acting so cold to me? Did I do something wrong?_

_YES, JERK! You don't do the tail wrap until your on very good terms._

_I thought we were..._

_I guess not! Since she just stalked away saying you were "gross"_

_You realized your me, right?_

_Yea, so?_

_Your right. What can I do to make her like me more?_

_Maybe join ThunderClan._

_WHAT?!_

_You love her don't you?_

_Well, yes, but we didn't confess it, and-_

_Just do it._

_I would give up everyhthing for her...okay I'll do it. Anything else to help? _

_Stop talking to yourself, it's freaky!_

_Okay, bye mind!_

I padded with ThunderClan out of the Gathering Island, then I felt something strong shove me out of line and into hidden bushes.

"Hey you."

"Flamehawk?" I asked.

"Yea, me." he stepped out of the shadows.

"Listen. I'm-"

He cut me off, "I know, I'm really sorry. I want to make it up. I want to join ThunderClan."

**Author's Note: Be prepared! Turn on "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Maraz, or something, for dramatic effect! Don't worry there's still more chappie!**

I was astoinished he'd even consider this, "What? Why would you consider this, we aren't even the m-word yet."

He stared at me straight in the eye, "Because, I love you, Spottedberry."

I turned away, it was too much to handle, he turned me around.

"Please, I loved you ever since our first meeting. Your everything to me." Flamehawk confessed.

I was silent for a while, "I don't know if ThunderClan will accept you, let alone accept you might be my mate."

"Might? Spottedberry, I know you feel the same way. You have to," he twinned their tails, "and about ThunderClan, I won't give up on our love, I _can't _give up on our love."

**Author's Note: Now, don't turn off the music, just let it sink in...Thanks for reading, please reviews! Byeeeee =3**


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hey! I'm back with more! And just a reminder, I'm redoing chappies 1-7, so yah. READY?! Oh, and HUGE thanks to frozenstar17, yes, Honeystar is nuts and THANK YOU! I love you all for reading and reviewing! Now on with Chapter 15? Yeah, on with chappie 15.**

**A Forbidden Love**

Chapter 15

I gazed into his passionate blue eyes, "I don't know," I turned away, the cats were leaving, "Flamehawk, I-i can't it'll be too hard."

Flamehawk wouldn't give up, "No it won't, I promise, I'd die to make you happy, but if that's what you want, okay. As long as you're happy."

With that the ginger tom bounded back to the the ShadowClan group,

"Bye," I whispered.

I went back to the group they were going across the slipery log, I saw Owlfur catch Poppycloud from falling.

_That's love..._

_AND WHAT YOU AND FLAMEHAWK HAD WASN'T?!_

_What? Who are you?_

_Your mind._

_Uhhh, okay,_

_Now, tell me, do you love Flamehawk?_

_Yes. He's so charming, kind, nice, handsome-_

_Okay, then let join ThunderClan!_

_WHAT?! Stone is in there!_

_Stonestripe won't do anything bad, I promise! Hopefully..._

_Okay, I'm lettin' him join._

_Your welcome!_

...

The moon shone brightly above the Clan cats, _Maybe even StarClan even wants us together! _A warm tingly feeling speard throughout her, what if this was destiney?

...

A golden she-cat joined the group of starry cats, "Hello, have you steered her away from the tom yet?"

Goldenrose shook her head, her blue eyes in a percing gaze. "I don't believe in bonderaries! Why should Spottedberry be unhappy for a stupid prophcey!"

"A stupid prophecy? The existence of the Clans is at risk here? The doom of Spottedberry is at risk! Think!" retorted a gray she-cat.

"The doom of all the Clans?"

"The doom of everything."

**Author's Note: Thank you WarriorsFan12, Ashwing, and Brightfern! All of you rock! And by reviewing you're saying you like this story and you want more! Now on with a normal Guess That Cat, or will there be a prize? YOU CAUGHT ME! There is a prize! The winners of this Guess That Cat will get to name a kit or kits of...CLOUDSKY! YAYAYAYAA! Ready? (I know the chappie is pretty sort but that's what I wanted to do)**

**Guess That Cat:**

**I am a mother of two main characters, and my mate isn't exactly 'Firestar', if you know what I'm saying. I am a ThunderClan cat, my name is _**

**Okay that's pretty hard, um, HER MATE IS EVIL, and um, how to not give it away? I just saying, The Last Hope and Moonrise! And if you don't get it try your best with two kit names and describe them! Okay, um, my daughter ran away...THERE! It's obvious! REVIEW QUICKLY!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I want to cry...OMG, WarrriorsFan12, you have always made my day with your reivews, but with the last one...and Skybreeze, I love ya like a sister, thank you!**

**WarriorsFan12: These types of reviews are the reason I started , I read other people's stories and well it made me feel like this was like Erin Hunter books, if not BETTER. Knowing that you really like the story makes me so happy. Thank you! :)**

**My fav. part of the review:**

**"I am enchanted with this book- I lurrve it! FlamexSpotted is so sweet, filled with hope and determination. I HATE STONE! He is evil. Spottedberry has so much at stake... now there's a prophecy... keep writing! I love the love! So... passionate."**

**Skybreeze: As I said I love you like a sister! I've gotten to know you, so much, good luck with your dream and know that I'll always be on your side!**

**Her review:**

**"Ur a natural writer! Keep writing I love every single chappie from beginning to end! :D"**

**I'm glad you do because I think Chapter 4 is a little cheesy, now on with the chappie!**

**A Forbidden Love**

Chapter 16

I padded into the camp, a little tired from the patrol.

"Hey, Spottedberry!" called Cloudsky, she bekoned me to join Falconflight and her sharing two mice.

_Hmm, that's new!_

Spottedberry tilted her head from side to side, "So, what's up?"

Cloudsky shrugged, "Just thought we could share prey, like we used too."

I tried to do some sort of body signal, I swished my tail back and fourth, kinda pointing to Falconflight. The brown tom didn't seem to notice, since he was stuffing his face in a mouse.

Cloudsky padded away telling me to come with her, "What's up with you?"

"Well...your eating with Falconflight!"

"So? Can't I share a meal with my own clanmate?"

"Yeah, but-"

"But nothing."

"Your not the best friend you used to be, Spottedberry," Cloudsky sadly shook her head and joined Falconflight again.

_What just happened?_

She padded into the forest to get her mind off of things, she went to the border Flamehawk and her would meet, "Flamehawk? Are you there?"

No answer came, I just backed away from the border to make sure ShadowClan didn't cat-nap her because she was near the border.

She just stayed there and hunted near the border, until it was moonhigh, today he was supposed to meet her here.

A ginger tom emerged through the undergrowth, "Wow, this time your not late!" sarcastically meowed Flamehawk.

"Oh hush up!" I meowed as I pushed him aside.

Then Flamehawk's expression hardened, "Listen, I think the only way to be with you, is for me to join ThunderClan."

I had no reply, "I can't let you do that to yourself, not with-" I reframed myself from telling Flamehawk about Stonestripe, "nevermind, but still. You'll loose your family,"

"Spottedberry, don't you get it? I'd start a new family with you!" he meowed his eyes shinning with happiness.

"No," I refused, "you can't, you just can't. And I thought that my future mate would understand that. Maybe your not the one." I moved away from Flamehawk.

He stared at me with disbelieve and annoyance, "That's all you ever say! Maybe you don't care about _my_ position, maybe you just care about what your Clan will think about you mating a _ShadowClan _cat!"

I panted, "_You _don't know what _I _think, okay? I have other toms I could start a family with!"

Flamehawk's blue eyes burned with fury, "I have other she-cats!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Then it's over," meowed Flamehawk.

"Goodbye, Flamehawk, it was nice knowing you." suddenly all of the rage drained out of me, _What have I done?, _I wanted to cry at the spot, I wanted Flamehawk to comfort me. But that wasn't going to happen-

_Ever..._

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short, sad chappie. I feel sad now, I hope you enjoyed, remeber to reivew! And tell me what you thought about this chappie! Maybe if I get a few more reviews, I'll post new chappie tomorrow! Thanks.**

**(P.S, to Skybreeze, I love how you said chappie instead of chapter in your review!)**

**=3**


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: *looks at stories, freezes when sees AFL and 70 reviews, reads Empress Tansy reviews, and falls over***

**Swankit: We back! Hey Shade told us to fill in for her because she almost fainted because Empress Tansy reviewed and liked this story, so she kinda just fliped over. So she just right away started typing the new chappie!**

**Me: Heh, guys I'm back. And to Empress Tansy: Thanks for the tips, yes I do agree that the first 7 chappies are "eh, I guess I should contiue reading" and then "what?! Is this the same author?" I'm so so so happy you liked it!**

**(P.S sorry I souldn't post this yesterday.)**

**A Forbidden Love**

Chapter 17

I felt warm, his ginger pelt was press against mine, "Spottedberry, I love you."

"I love you too." I replied.

He looked up, "RACE YA TO THAT TREE!" he yowled as he bolted away,

"Cheater! I'll get you!" I tried to dart after him but it seemed as if my paws were glued to the groud, "Wait up!"

...

"What? Wait for what?!" meowed Eaglewing.

"Huh?" I asked my eyes still blurry from waking up.

"Huh is exactly what I mean, you were mumbling stuff." explained the tortoiseshell warrior.

_Oh it was just a nightmare, maybe a dream since Flamehawk was there...SHUT UP MOONY SPOTTEDBERRY!_

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Gathering-" repiled Eaglewing.

_Gathering? GATHERING! I might be able to see Flamehawk and apologize! Yes! This is great!_

Without giving Eaglewing a chance to reply, I bounded out of the shady den as the sun beamed it's golden rays down at the cats.

_And to think there was death almost every moon, today is gunna be different I just know it!_

Adderstrike called me, "Spottedberrry! Will you go on a patrol with Poppycloud, Deerstalk, Ashclaw, Heatherstorm, and take Quailfeather with you. Deerstalk will lead the patrol."

I nodded, _I haven't been doing a lot of patrols lately!_

Deerstalk led us near the WindClan border, there was a slight trace of WindClan but it probably just drifted over the border.

I figured I'd report it, "Um, Deerstalk?"

"Yes-? OW!"

I glanced around fantically, all of the cats were glued to their positions fighting WindClan. Deerstalk wasn't in sight, disbelieve and anger surged though my body.

I hurled myself at a black tom locked in battle with Poppycloud, more WindClan warriors were flooding into the battle. We would send a few fleeing, and five more would come in,

"RETREAT!" I yowled.

Screeching and shrierking of pain still roared in my ears,

"Snake-heart WindClan cats!" retorted Ashclaw his blue eyes burning with rage.

"Hpmh," snorted Heatherstorm.

I just grunted angrily,

"Anyone seen Quailfeather and Deerstalk?" asked Poppycloud with an axnious expression on her face.

_Oh boy..._

...

"What do you think happened to them?" I asked.

Poppycloud shurged in return.

I sighed, _I just hope our lovestruck leader has some sense to do something..._

All the cats stared at me expectantly, _Okay...I guess I'm the new patrol leader..._

"Let's report to Honeystar and see what she has to say." I ordered.

We headed back to camp. The forest created a canopy, shining dappled light into the soft grass teaming with life. I could hear the river thundering in the distance, _Now is NOT the time to notice how beautiful the forest is in late green-leaf!_

The three cats emerged into the camp, "Honeystar! We have urgent news!"

...

The golden tabby looked at her, "Well?"

"Um...er...," I stumbled to find the right words as all of the Clan in the camp stared at me expextantly, "Er...Deerstalk and Quailfeather...are...er...lost."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Honeystar shock and fury shinning in her eyes.

"So you'll do something?" I asked hopefully with my eyes beaming with hope and happiness that my leader wasn't a complete mouse-brained fur-ball.

"Yup," she paused for a moment, "If WindClan wants to capture our clanmates and have cowardly battles, we'll just _have _to give them war!"

**Author's Note: I hope that was okay, so as you can see...Spottedberry really misses Flamehawk. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you enjoyed and want more! Thank you for reading, byeee! =3 (Did I forget that last chappie?)**

**Guess That Cat News!**

**I'll give you another guess and hint!**

**My mate is a KILLER!**

**So yah, submit guesses!**

**=3 =3 =3 =3**


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I'm sota stumped on what to do...soo, don't expect a GREAT or even decent chappie. I just wanted to post a little something so I have a full week to think and decide!**

**Shade Answers Reviews (P.S: I'm shortening your names, sorry! :D)**

**Sky: Thanks! You're a great friend!**

**Minestar: Aw, thanks! I'm totally glad you liked my story!**

**Stormflight: Thanks! I'm so happy! =3**

**WarrriorsFan 12: Well I'm giving you more! :)**

**Ashwing: ...no respond...(P.S, the battle started after Deerstalk went missing)**

**Guess That Cat Winners! (Oh my gosh! You guys ready?)**

**Stormflight! Wooohooo! Go Stormflight!**

**WarriorsFan 12! Yay! Winner again!**

**Ashwing! Yay! You've won before! :)**

**Brightfern!**

**Okay, congrats! You guys did a good job! Thank you WarriorsFan 12 and Brightfern for knowing the drill and putting your kit names in your guess review! To others: GOOD JOB ANYWAYS! Stormflight and Ashwing please put in your kit name! Each of the winners will name one of Cloudsky's kits!**

**From WarriorsFan 12's kit names, I chose...Gorsekit (because I didn't know why Cloudsky would have a tortoiseshell kit)**

**From Brightfern's kit names, I chose...Mousekit! (I just liked the name and I wanted to use 'Sky' in the furture!)**

**Good job! :)**

**(Sorry for the short chappie just wanted to get the news up!)**

**A Forbidden Love**

Chapter 18

I stared at our leader in shock and awe, "WHAT?!"

"No...just...just...try to talk to them, just..." I looked for words as I tried to come up with something to do instead of battle.

"Just what, Spottedberry?" mocked Stonestripe, his eyes glinting in the sunlight.

"Anything but battle," I reasoned as best as I could.

"Hmph. All great Spottedberry doesn't want battle," teased Stonestripe having a mocking tone, "Why do we listen to a stupid rougue freak? Who knows where she came from? What if she's BloodClan?"

_How does he know about BloodClan?_

"How else are we supposed to settle things with WindClan?" he sneered, "Talk to them, like kittypets?"

_Honeystar! Now would be a good time to, oh I don't know, set Stone straight!?_

"Well, it's better than risking warriors' lives for a worthless battle!" I hissed.

Stonestripe chuckled, "What are warriors for? To serve their clan."

He looked at the clan, "Would you rather, charge into a battle bravely with me demanding our clanmates back, OR, hide in your camp with Spottedberry the frail kittypet and watch as our clan fall apart? Who's with me?"

The clan cheered. Honeystar looked longingly at Stonestripe. "Oh, that's _my _mate!"

He glanced mockingly back at me, "Looks like I won!"

"Is this how you plan on settling scores with me? If so, you're just weak!" I snarled.

"Oh. This is just the begining..." his voice seemed to trail off as his eyes gleamed with happiness and revenge.

_Just the begining?_

**...**

I stalked away from the scene, _I don't have to stay there to be even more humiliated!_

My tail lashed furiuosly, I decided to look for Cloudsky. She was with Stone and his other supporters laughing. _Probably at me!_

I approached her, "Can I talk to you?"

"Oh look at this, the dumb rougue wants to talk to me. What is it? Do you need help- with..well, oh wait you need help with EVERYTHING!" teased Cloudsky, her pale blue eyes polluted with mockery.

"Heh. Ugly she-cat!" meowed Falconflight shoving me away.

My eyes were still wide from shock, _Stone wasn't kidding._

**Author's Note: This is what I'm thinking: I post up until maybe chappie 20 or chappie 25 then I put AFL on hold for 3ish weeks, to post more on my other stories.**

**OR: Slowly post everything, don't stop anything just slowly update. WARNING: This involves me risking NOT posting weekly, probably every other week!**

**Tell me what you guys think, Option 1 or 2? I'm nt doing Guess That Cat, because I just don't feel like it :/, sorry. Thanks for reading, review for more, and byeee! =3 (=3-add that face to your review to tell me that your a AFL reader till the end! =3)**

**~Shade =3**

**(URGENT: Stay tuned to my profile for new about AFL! It will tell you when my next updates will be and some other important stuff! =3)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Big thanks to the reviewers! Your support make me want to wake up everyday!**

**ivacat: My use a cat from RiverClan? Um...can you please explain...**

**Sky: Thanks girl! Love ya too! (in the FRIENDLY way!)**

**WarriorsFan 12: Thanks, IKR! I thought about taking things slower making them less OOC, but I was too lazy I just wanted to post the news to make sure people weren't like: "Shade stoped doing AFL!" Ya know?**

**Brightfern: :( Don't worry it gets better, kinda...**

**Alrighty, thanks-**

**Swankit: Is "alrighty" a word?**

**Uhhem! *gives Swankit a lollipop to make her stop meowing* Alrighty, thanks for reading and without a further a do, Chapter 19!**

**A Forbidden Love**

Chapter 19

_Worthless rouge? Falconflight pushing me away? Cloudsky hating my guts? What was going on?_

I padded away, it was too much, just too much. Dawnpoppy had her head popping out of the nursery entrance.

"You heard the whole thing?"

She nodded. I just miserably wailed, "Could anything be worse?"

Dawnpoppy looked at me with sympathy glittering in her eyes, "I-uh...I guess not.."

I almost smiled, It almost seemed like something Flamehawk would say, Dawnpoppy almost looked like him, almost. I sighed, _ Flamehawk... _Memories of us fluttered through my head, his voice rang in my ears...the last moments I had with him flashed before my eyes.

*Flashback*

Then Flamehawk's expression hardened, "Listen, I think the only way to be with you, is for me to join ThunderClan."

I had no reply, "I can't let you do that to yourself, not with-" I reframed myself from telling Flamehawk about Stonestripe, "nevermind, but still. You'll loose your family,"

"Spottedberry, don't you get it? I'd start a new family with you!" he meowed his eyes shinning with happiness.

"No," I refused, "you can't, you just can't. And I thought that my future mate would understand that. Maybe your not the one." I moved away from Flamehawk.

He stared at me with disbelieve and annoyance, "That's all you ever say! Maybe you don't care about _my_ position, maybe you just care about what your Clan will think about you mating a _ShadowClan _cat!"

I panted, "_You _don't know what _I _think, okay? I have other toms I could start a family with!"

Flamehawk's blue eyes burned with fury, "I have other she-cats!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

*Flashback Ends*

I tried to put good thoughts in my head, _Gathering...Flamehawk...Sorry...Together..._

-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-~0~-

_Spottedberry...Gathering...Apoligize...Mates..._

Flamehawk's mind ran with thoughts, he let a smile stretch across his weary face,

"Flamehawk! Get over here!"

"Coming," he called back.

He padded over to his father, "What do you want?"

His blue eyes glittered with that look, ugh, that horrible look.

"Well, you know how we were talking about you...and kits.."

"Spit it out.." I meowed, like we've had this conversation twenty times already.

"I was thinking about...Leafsong as your mate!" he announced proudly to me.

"WHAT?!"

"Amazing right?"

"No, not amazing." I meowed, my eyes burning with annoyance.

"Why?" he asked,

"JUST LOOK AT HER!" I yowled.

Both toms looked at a light gray tabby she-cat grooming herself making her already glossy pelt, glossy, FOR THE HUNDREDTH TIME!

"She's _very _pretty." my father concluded.

I just stalked away, I passed Leafsong, but she wouldn't let me peacefully leave.

"Hey, Flamey!"

"What?" I meowed clearly aggravated.

"Ohh," she put on that werid voice, and started to tilt her head back and fourth, "just wondering if you'd like to go on a patrol, with me!"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh yeah suurre, what other cats should we take?"

She smiled at me, "Oh, just you and me, of course!"

_Yeah...that was SO obvious! "Of course" I mocked bitterly in my head. _"Well, that wouldn't be much of a patrol then."

She smiled sweetly, and flicked her tail.

She was about to say something but I interrupted her, "Listen. I know you mean well...I like you, but-"

"Aw..that's so sweet, I like you too." she winked, "But we both know there's something more..."

I sighed even more annoyed then before. "I have to check on Brackenkit, if you'd leave me alone."

...

Leafsong looked at me, very disapointed and sad, "Bu-bu, I thought Thornstar told me...that you like-like me!"

I just glanced back at the crying mess that _was _Leafsong. She pelt was ruffled and her tail with fluffed out,

"Okay...we can share prey. ONE piece of prey, only one."

**Author's Note: How did you like the switching to Flamehawk? And about the option thing, I've decided to finish AFL then move on to new stories and finishing other stories! And...**

**If you'd like a chance to be in this story just simply fill out this form, (your a rougue)**

**Name:**

**Despcrition:**

**And choose a number between 1 and 12! (The number determines the personality!)**

**I will use the first 8 I see! You may or may not die, you may or may not have kits! I don't know yet! Hurry up and review your form for being apart of this story! Thanks for reading, and see ya next time! Byee!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Wassup! Most if you didn't see the update last night, because i posted it late at night. In L.A (where I live), it was like 6 ish, I might have posted it at midnight some other place! So...chappie time.**

**(BTdubs, I say BTdubs when I mean BTW, so...BTbubs I will choose the first 4, I know I said 8 but that was a typo :P Sorry!)**

**(Typed June 29th!)**

**A Forbidden Love**

Chapter 20

Leafsong's eyes brightened up, and she squirmed a little from excitement.

"Yay!" she hopped over to the fresh-kill pile,

_Okay...I guess I'll find somewhere to eat._

I went over to the shade underneath the tree that sheltered the nursery, _maybe Brackenkit can eat with us._

Leafsong returned with a HUGE piece of prey, it was practically the size of Brackenkit.

"I'm baaacckkk!" she meowed.

"I can see that," Flamehawk turned to the nursery, "Brackenkit! Come eat with us."

He could hear the little ginger she-kit squeal with excitement, "Cloverleaf..., Flamehawk said I could eat with him and his mate,"

Cloverleaf purred, "Okay, okay, just tell your brother to groom you."

The ginger kit scampered to the two cats, "Flamehawk! Flamehawk! Teach me how to hunt! And fight! And climb! And-"

"Hold on, there. Let's just eat first." he suggested.

Brackenkit nodded excitedly. She stared at the limp prey, she gulped and sank her tiny teeth into the flesh.

She looked as she was going to gag or vomit,

"Uh oh."

But instead, she coughed up a feather, it drifted with the breeze and landing some what far away.

"So...how did you like your first piece of prey?" I asked, with Leafsong quietly chewing in the background.

She thought for a moment, "Feathery, werid," she flicked her slim tail back and fourth, debating her answer, "GREAT!"

I smiled and let a warm purr escape my jaws, "Okay, eat up, after we're going to play with the other kits!"

I loved playing with Brackenkit and the other kits, but there was something- something horrible that happened to her. The memory came flashing back as fast as lightning striking the forest.

*Flashback*

Yowls and wails rose from the nursery, there was no blood scent, it was greenleaf, what could go wrong?

My father came emerging through the thisthle blocking the enterance, "Flamepaw. Anything wrong?"

Flamepaw sighed, "No father, Skybird is perfectly fine."

"Ohhh, my she's- she's hurt!" he whimmpered, his blue eyes, midnight-colored pools of distress.

A loud shriek silenced the camp, followed by wails and whimmpers.

Splashfeather's white head popped out of the nursery, "Done! Come on in!"

Thornstar smiled, "You may be young, but there is no doubt that you are talented."

Thornstar slowly approched the nursery, nervous to see his second litter of kits. I followed more willing to see my new kin.

Skybird was curled around a damp ginger bundle of fur.

Splashfeather came in again, "One she-cat!"

"She's beautiful." quietly meowed Thornstar, "What shall we name her?"

Flamepaw's eyes brightened, "I've always wanted a sister named Icekit!"

Skybird's whiskers twiched in amusement, "I don't think a ginger cat should be named after ice."

"Okay..."

Cloverleaf looked over from where her kits and her nest was, "How about Brackenkit? It's a lovely name."

"Alright Brackenkit."

Later that night, there was a miserable screech of sadness and greif. I ran out into the clearing, a eagle was pulling at Brackenkit's right hindleg, Skybird immediattly leaped onto the eagle. Slashing at it's wings, the eagle sank it's sharp talons into her throat and shook the white queen off. But with a last desperate move, Skybird pushed Brackenkit off of the flying beast. Then she plummeted back to the ground with Brackenkit falling with her mother.

"No!" yowled my father rushing to her side.

I quickly raced over to my mother's grave. There was a blood white queen, her paws wrapped over a scrap of fur. Brackenkit landed akwardly, her right hindleg twisted inward.

"She died protecting a dead kit," whispered Thornstar his voice thickened with greif.

The scarp of fur squirmed,

"It's alive!" gasped Splashfeather.

Splashfeather quickly examined Brackenkit for wounds, she had none. Just, a long scar that ran down her right hindleg and it was damaged, _permanetly._

*Flashback Ends*

Brackenkit always knew of it, because Thornstar would alway remind her. He'd say that she was worthless, and that she killed her own mother. I would always hear Brackenkit cry with guilt at night, Cloverleaf and I would try to comfort her, but it would never work. Thornstar hated her, Brackenkit always feared that Thornstar would never make her a warrior. Even worse, destroy her before she had the chance. I felt so bad for the suffering kit, having no mother was enough. But having your only left parent rubb in your face that it was your fault, I can't imagine her pain.

I watched her joyfully take a few more bites before rolling over and playing dead.

"What happened?" I asked amused, she would always do this when she was full.

"...Ate...too..much...almost...dead..."

I was about to respond when Thornstar stalked over his tail lashing behind him furiously.

He turned to his kit, "YOU, stop faking that your dead. OK? You don't deserve to have fun or happiness! You don't even deserve to live! You're just a pathetic scrap that no cat loves," he chuckled, "No cat even _likes _you! You're hopeless, just know you're _never _becoming a warrior!"

The ginger kit trembled with fear as her eyes watered, she was so tiny compared to Thornstar. She had to look up to speak to him.

"Well? Don't a pathetic kittypet! SPEAK!" he ordered.

"I-uh-" she just ran off, sniffling along the way.

"Stupid kit." Thornstar muttered darkly,

I couldn't believe it. He just said that to a 2 moon old kit! Enough is enough.

"Thornstar."

"What? My kit."

"I'm not your onlt kit!" I hissed.

"Yes, you're right. But who cares about her?"

"I do. And I want to know why you've been acting so off after my mother died, you keep on telling me to have kits, you make Brackenkit cry herself to sleep at night, and you keep on leading ShadowClan into wars over pieces of prey!" I snarled.

"You shut your jaws! That's not how to speak to your leader!"

"I'm not speaking to you as leader, I'm speaking to you as a father."

**Author's Note: Don't forget to review and submit your rogues! Thanks for reading! Byeeee =3**


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So, just to let 'cha know I doing this on June 30th. So, if I missed you rogue or something, that's probably because I didn't read it yet! Here are the rogues so far :) (I changed them up a little, just a little!)**

**Rogues**

**Mist- bossy silver-blue she-cat with pale blue eyes**

**Fable- misty gray tom with dark blue eyes and black leopard spots**

**Skye- gray she cat with black and white stripes and shimmering crystal auqa eyes**

**(Others that I made up)**

**Smoke- dark gray tabby tom with distinctive blue eyes**

**Shine- glossy white she-cat with clear green eyes**

**Twig- brown tabby tom with feirce amber eyes**

**Okay, on with the chapter!**

**A Forbidden Love**

Chapter 21

"I'm not speaking to you as a leader, I'm speaking to you as a father."

Thornstar's eyes shone the slightest hint of surprise, "Flamehawk? What did you say?"

"I tired of being the leader's 'perfect' son. All you ever do is ruin Brackenkit's life! Why do you hate her so much? You're low-life scum!" Flamehawk sneered.

Thornstar's amber eyes lit up with rage, "Excuse me? I'm the one who taught you how to fight, I'm the one who made you one of ShadowClan's finest warrior, I'm the one who made you deputy!"

I drew my fangs back into a snarl and unsleathed my claws, "Oh is that so? The only person I remember comforting me after Skybird died is, oh wait, NOT YOU! Only Cloverleaf cared for me and Brackenkit! When her kits became apprentices did she go back to the warrior duties she loved? No! She has made me who I am, just like mom was trying to."

"I do love you! So do your stupid deputy duties and leave! You're pathetic like your sister!" he snarled.

"She. Is. NOT PAHTETIC!" I yowled as I prepared to leap on my father.

"Oh yeah? If you love her so much, you better hold onto her tight, because she's about to go on a ride."

The brown tabby stalked off with his last hiss, and returned to his den.

_One day, I'll end ShadowClan's miserable time following that heartless cat into endless battle._

I decided to go hunting but before he did he had to take care of his 'stupid deputy duties'

"Emberlight, Sunwish, Fallowfeather, and Grayclaw, go on a hunting patrol. Then afterwards tell Foxheart to go on a hunting patrol with whatever cat he wishes."

The four cats nodded.

I padded out into the lush forest, the sharp, muddy fragance that made ShadowClan, ShadowClan flooded my smell. I saw a small mouse scurry over some fallen pine leaves to nibble on grass seeds.

_That's odd, you don't see mice here often. Probably wandered from ThunderClan territory._

I swiftly pounced and bit into the furry body's spine for the killing bite. ThunderClan scent wafted over me, I looked longingly at the border, I wondered if Spottedberry was out there, somewhere.

The bushes rustled, I dropped my prey and spun around, prepared to attack at a moment's notice.

"You don't like do you? You like that ThunderClan she-cat."

...

I turned to see Leafsong, tears forming in her amber eyes.

"Of course I like you, you're my clanmate." I reasurred.

"Not the way I like you, not the way Thornstar had said. I thought you liked me ever since we were apprentices."

"Oh, I guess not."

"She's beautiful by the way." she meowed quietly as she looked at her own ruffled sliver tabby pelt.

Flamehawk smiled, "Yeah. Don't worry there's some tom out there for you, you're beautiful too."

Leafsong sniffled, "If you did have kits with her what would you name them?"

Flamehawk thought for a couple heartbeats, "Maybe Foxkit."

Leafsong let a out a tiny purr,

I looked her straight in the eye, "Don't worry any tom is lucky to have you. And just remember I love you,"

Leafsong brightened up,

"As a friend."

Leafsong got up,"Okay, thanks."

I licked her on the head and we headed back to camp, it was nice cheering up Leafsong. She was a good friend.

**Author's Note: Pretty long. It's really easy writting in Flamehawk's POV, and in Apple's Story too. So expect some switching to keep things interesting and fresh. Thanks for the reviews, I'm accepting one more rogue so go review your rogue! Also, here's a challange!**

**100 Reivews Challange**

**If the 100th reviewer says "100th review" in their review then I'll give you a special surprise! Only 8 more reviews to go! You can do it!**

**Thanks for reading, please review, see you next time byeeee! =3**

**(Thank you all! ~Shade)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Hi again! So, some new news. Try saying that five times straight. Okay, so a few chappies ago I asked Ashwing and Stormflight to respond with a kit name and description, but I have had no response what so ever. (Oh my gosh, like guys, that last sentence was so sad and serious, what has the usaul Shade author's note come to?) So I'll have to choose them myself, sorry, but I'm eventually going to need those names. So that's that, and you guys completed the challage! High-five! Good job, your surprise will come not long from now...**

**That's it, super long author's note as usual, thanks and enjoy :)**

**Rogues**

**Mist- bossy silver-blue she-cat with pale blue eyes**

**Fable- misty gray tom with dark blue eyes and black leopard spots**

**Skye- gray she cat with black and white stripes and shimmering crystal auqa eyes**

**Strawberry- gray and slightly ginger she-cat with beautiful amber eyes**

**(Others that I made up)**

**Smoke- dark gray tabby tom with distinctive blue eyes**

**Shine- glossy white she-cat with clear green eyes**

**Twig- brown tabby tom with feirce amber eyes**

**A Forbidden Love**

Chapter 22

I prowled about, treading lightly to make sure I wouldn't crush one of the many leaves littered in the forest floor. Leaf-fall was coming soon, I opened my jaws to hopefully catch a whiff of prey-scent. I found the slightest trace if mouse, I followed the trail to the ShadowClan border. I sighed regretfully, I missed the ginger tom, I missed his blue eyes, _he was pratically my best friend with Cloudsky acting all werid._

I noticed the fury brown body nibbling at grass seeds, I stalked a bit closer, and prepared my pounce. Then- I heard a cat tramping through the woods on ShadowClan's side, I glanced over to the noise. While I was distracted the mouse scurried away in ShadowClan terrirory. _Stupid cat! _

I hunted around for more prey, _nothing_. I let a low growl rumble in my throat, _there has to be prey somewhere!_

As I stalked around I heard cats murmering. Curiousity overcame me, I followed the noise. I could barely hear it, it was just the tinest sound. Then scents surrounded me, I reconigized one of the scents too well. I peered through bushes at the, now realized, two cats. A ginger tom and a silver tabby, I could barely make out their words. I was still heart-broken at the thought of Flamehawk with another she-cat,

I couldn't make out the words exactly but it sounded like Flamehawk was telling her she was beautiful.

Then, they started saying something about kits. Flamehawk responded with telling her a name, something like, "Foxkit."

Afterwards Flamehawk told her the same lies he told me, the same lies Stone told Apple. He meowed, "I love you."

I was about to collaspe,

_Get together! It's not like you two were ever in love._

I last word ehcoed in my mind, love. The same rage I felt for love burned up inside of me like it had moons ago. Love just distracts you from your warrior duties, love is- pathtetic.

I couldn't believe this, I thought he cared for me, I thought he loved me, I thought _wrong! _I fell for it, just like Apple, how could I not think this through? I-I fell in love. I'll never care for another cat in my life!

I was just as foolish as Apple! Flamehawk was _just _like Stone. But he seemed better, his love seemed true.

First meeting him...

*Flashback*

I just realized I crossed the border!

I glanced around franticly, careful to not make anymore sound.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." reassured a flame colored tom as he emerged from the shadows.

I unsleathed my claws and drew my fangs in snarl.

"I told you it's okay," I believed him, his blue gaze looked friendly.

"What are you doing here anyway?" I asked,

"Same thing your doing, I guess." he meowed.

I quickly glanced at the sky, it was almost sunhigh, "I-I should go," I bekoned back to ThunderClan territory, "what's your name?" I suddenly blurted out.

He looked at me with an unreadable expression, "Flamehawk, my name is Flamehawk. And yours?"

I thought for a heartbeat "My wha-oh, My name? I-I'm Spottedberry." My cheeks burned a rosy pink after embarassing myself in front of the ShadowClan cat.

For some reason, my heart beated faster and it made my paws tingle.

As I turned to leave, Flamehawk gazed at me,"Wait! Don't go yet! When will I see you again?"

*Flashback Ends*

All the good times we spent...then the day finally came.

*Flashback*

Then Flamehawk's expression hardened, "Listen, I think the only way to be with you, is for me to join ThunderClan."

I had no reply, "I can't let you do that to yourself, not with-" I reframed myself from telling Flamehawk about Stonestripe, "nevermind, but still. You'll loose your family,"

"Spottedberry, don't you get it? I'd start a new family with you!" he meowed his eyes shinning with happiness.

"No," I refused, "you can't, you just can't. And I thought that my future mate would understand that. Maybe your not the one." I moved away from Flamehawk.

He stared at me with disbelieve and annoyance, "That's all you ever say! Maybe you don't care about _my_ position, maybe you just care about what your Clan will think about you mating a _ShadowClan _cat!"

I panted, "_You _don't know what _I _think, okay? I have other toms I could start a family with!"

Flamehawk's blue eyes burned with fury, "I have other she-cats!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

*Flashback Ends*

I gulped down the emotions I wanted to let out, I thought we had something precious, something rare, something special: true love.

**Author's Note: Little glispe of the past from where it started to where it had to end. I now actually have some sort of plan-o-rooski so expect some more chappies later (maybe in a day or three) And yes, plan-o-roski is a word like chappie is! I truly want to thank you for reading, because at first I thought no one would even care and now you all actually enjoy reading this 1,ooo muffins for you all! Remember to review you thoughts, and byee =3** **(Thanks! And put some kit names I should use!)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Hai! If you noticed I took a pretty long break, probably more than a week? Sorry about that, I was busy, lazy, and had some writer's block. But I'm back and ready to roll! I have to thank the reviewers for getting me back up on my feet.**

**Ashtheif, WarriorsFan 12, Brightfern, and Graydeer: Thank you so much!**

**Elysian Phosphorescence gave me some useful advice.**

**Thanks so, so, so much. I'm rusty so please forgive this chappie, it may be poorly written. Thanks and enjoy!**

**A Forbidden Love**

Chapter 23

I sighed as I journeyed back to camp, _so many things..._

Rage built up in me, at times I could hardly contain it; but I had to. Then I realized that we never had the battle for WindClan, that was _strange._

And to add to the bad things happening; we would have to go to the Gathering.

What would he say?

What would I say?

What would happen?

Should I care?

I mean we, we aren't mates any more, he can do whatever he wants, right?

I shook my head wearily, he could, he could have kits with her...

I lifted my head, it didn't matter I had duties and promblems to face. I'd never have time for kits anyway.

I neared the camp, the sun was starting to dawn and Silverpelt began to glow.

"Hey rogue!" sneered Cloudsky.

I huffed, "What do _you _want?"

"Nothing. Just wanted to greet you, like a _loyal _clanmate should." she responded in a mocking tone.

I snorted, and walked away.

Honeystar called the cats attending the Gathering, "Russetwind, Poppycloud..."

_Please don't say Spottedberry, please don't..._

"Spottedberry."

_I hate you so much..._

The warriors lined up at the entrance, and Honeystar padded up to take the lead.

...

The Gathering was over and didn't dare to even look at _him._

I was padding behind Deerstalk silently, then I felt a push and I crashed into hidden ferns.

I scanned the perimeter, "Flamehawk?"

"Shhh! Yes, it's me!" he meowed his eyes gleaming with joy.

"Want do you want?" I meowed coldly.

He was shocked by my hostility and his smile faded, "Aren't you happy to see me? I want to get back together, I've missed you so much, I promise-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No. You know you've said that to another she-cat! I saw you!" I hissed as I lashed my tail.

"What? You were syping-"

My neck-fur ruffled in embarrasment, "Well, no. I just over heard you guys! You and that tabby she-cat you were saying how much you loved her and you were talking about kits!"

"Wha? No, you're wrong that was Leaf-"

"I'm wrong? I'm WRONG?! I know what you said, I'm not falling for it!" I snarled.

"Yes, you are wrong! I came here trying to make peace! But what do you do? You make me regret it!" he hissed back.

"I regret ever meeting you!" I sneered one last time as I turned to leave.

"Same here."

I left the bushes and sprinted to catch up to Deerstalk, I kept up running but my mind kept urging me to look back. _Do I really regret it?_

**Author's Note: That was okay...*tilts head* I'd like to thank you for reading since you already know it means so much to me! The support really helps! And I'm going on vacation for a while, so maybe if I stopped posting for like 2 weeks; I'm on vacation! I don't exactly know where I want to go with this story right now but I have some plans! Please leave a review if you liked it and thank you so incredibly much for reading! Bye guys =3**


End file.
